


Prompt: Alcohol

by MegaMaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Gen, or just a mention of the above
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMaz/pseuds/MegaMaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He used drink to quiet the world around him, in him. It had been so loud. So busy and heavy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write and asked for word prompts. I was given 'alcohol' by theannoyingdcfan on tumblr and Dean was my muse that night so I ended up doing this. 
> 
> I gave her feels. I was quite proud of myself.
> 
> Written a while ago. Tumblr is telling me it's been nine months. xD

It was getting easier to ignore the bottle on the table. Not because Dean was feeling any better. He wasn't. In fact, he probably felt about a thousand times worse. Ever since Bobby…

Yeah. Not feeling better.

It was worse. So much worse and the only reason he had to get up in the morning was Sammy. Always Sammy.

So, yeah. He got up in the mornings. Whether he got any sleep at all was another matter entirely. 

Before everything else, he looked at that bottle of liquor and briefly contemplated taking a little drink, just a few swallows to quiet the big ole wad of crap memories that were screaming inside his head, just enough to make it feel like the weight on his shoulders wasn't quite so heavy.

Just enough to make him feel like Batman again. 

As quick as the thoughts came, they left just as suddenly. He was left in a moment of silence so profound and cold. It took a moment for him to register that Sam still breathing, that he wasn't alone.

Not yet.

_Not ever again._

Every morning he took a shaky breath and ignored the alcohol in favor of a shower. 

He used drink to quiet the world around him, in him. It had been so loud. So busy and heavy.

It was still heavy, still busy as fuck as he and Sam did their damnedest to stay ahead of everything that wanted them gone.

But it was now too quiet outside his own head. It was down to just him and Sam but he had gotten so used to Bobby being there, so used to Cas being up in the clouds if not on his shoulder, both always a phone call away.

He had needed them all to get through the roar and chaos that was their lives.

Bobby and Cas were gone now. Now that it was just them again…

_It was too quiet._

Why would he drink if it would only silence what little he had left?


End file.
